


FrostBite

by loveywife



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (2013), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredibles (2004)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Music, modern frozen, modern tangled, tangled
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-11
Updated: 2014-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-08 09:43:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1936173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveywife/pseuds/loveywife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rapunzel is 18 now. She wants to live her life, and see go to her city's candlelight vigil. She wants to see the world, and make friends. But most of all she wants to see Frost, her favorite band. Dame Gothel has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FrostBite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [@punziehoneyy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=%40punziehoneyy).



> Written as a one-shot for Mary. It's modern Tangled and I added other movies.

Rapunzel awoke to see Pascal, her pet chameleon sunning himself under the lamp in his tank. She stretched, spine popping and stumbled out of bed. Knowing her mother was not yet home, she slid down the banister to the kitchen, the cold tiles making her hop quickly on her toes. Mother had left out a box of Cheerios and a bowl, but Punzie felt like something less monotonous. After all, tomorrow was her birthday and she would be 18. Old enough to start college and really see the world! She decided to whip up a batch of pancakes, gathering ingredients and quickly setting a stack with syrup. As she flicked through their limited channel selection, a news anchor was covering a story on the candlelight vigil held every year in a large park of the city adjacent to her hometown. It was done in honor of a little girl who had been kidnapped years before. Rapunzel had always wanted to go, but Mother had annually forbid it. Rapunzel was not allowed to drive, it was just too dangerous, and she'd never ridden a bus or hailed a cab. Both were equally as dangerous, Mother assured her. Still she thought of all the people holding flickering flames and singing for the little girl and she felt at home. Grabbing her sketchpad and running up the stairs to her easel, she decided to spend the morning drawing.

Since she'd woken up early, and was homeschooled, she had a few hours before her mother arrived to begin daily lessons. Pulling out an iPhone in a purple case swirled with gold, she tapped out a quick text to her friend Anna, whom she had met online. They were in the same fandom, a group of girls that loved a band called Frost. Anna favored Kristoff, the drummer, but Rapunzel had to admit that Jack the guitarist was much cuter. Still, their favorite member was Elsa, who had killer vocals all about the pains of life and society's expectations. 

She pulled up a reference image of Jack on her iPad and zoomed in as she began sketching on her easel. She would paint over the sketch later. Her room was filled with such masterpieces, depicting the bands members. There was Jack, shredding a blue electric with white ice exploding across the body, and a brown handle crafted to look like a wooden staff. Next to him were sketches of Elsa belting out notes in her signature blue fingerless gloves, and Kristoff banging away at the drum kit with a pastel silhouette reindeer and a grinning snowman, the band's logo on the front of the base. 

She even had a few of the band's male vocal, who sometimes appeared when they did songs from their third album, a handsome older man with long dark hair and ear piercings mysteriously called, "Loki". His songs were always depressing, and vaguely mentioned contempt for his father.  An unfinished drawing of Lucius Best, the band's manager lay on her bedspread.  

She plugging her iPod into the home dock and turned the music up, blasting the song, "Santa Klaus". It was a mix of rock and electronica that sang about the coldness found in society and how solitude could be freeing. Elsa and Loki harmonized as they sang, 

 

"Cast me out and I will freeze   
  
Cos I've got a bone to pick with humanity   
  
But not every broken bone can mend  
  
So among the ice I've found my friends." 

 

Rapunzel sang along. She loved the song, but her favorite was by far "Life Begins Anew". It was a slow ballad about rebuilding yourself after loss, and the bonds of family. Rapunzel had never truly felt at home with her mother. The nagging itch that something was missing caused her to want to fill the void in her heart. When she was older, she wanted a tattoo of her favorite verse,  
  


"Yeah, I’ve been stuck in the same old skin

  
  
Wondering when my life will begin  
  
But I’ve found peace in the bleeding snow  
  
When you see me again, I’ll have let you go."   
  
Anna's favorite verse was the next and it went,   
  
"Now I've been taught so many lies  
  
Turns out I was just your prize.   
  
I wished that you would let me in  
  
But now I kneel down to begin."  
  
The chorus was even better, the melody haunting and sweet as Rapunzel sang along, giving Jack eyes and a mouth.  
  
"This is the start of my frozen heart  
  
I will tear the world apart  
  
If you told me I’d earn your love  
  
Being ice would be enough." 

She sighed as the song ended, feeling somehow empty even though breakfast had left her full. She picked up her per chameleon, Pascal, from the rock below his sunlamp and removed him from his tank. She stroked his sleeping form, and mulled things over in her head, her artwork forgotten for the moment as she got lost in her thoughts.

She was startled from her reverie by the chime of birds tweeting that emitted from her phone. She jumped with a gasp.

"Huh?" She asked, unlocking her phone and tapping the home screen. "Oh! It's Anna." Since her friend lived in a different time zone, they were always talking at different intervals.   
The text read: GOT TICKETS TO THE FROST CONCERT ON THEIR GERMAN TOUR! *explodes with feels* I CANT EVEN PUNZIE WHAT DO I DO?!

She almost dropped her phone with shock. A little bit jealous, she typed back a response, fingers flying over the keys.   
  
NO WAY! LUCKY!!!!! I WOULD SMACK SOMEONE WITH A FRYING PAN TO GET TICKETS! D: lol 

She quickly tossed her phone in her desk drawer when she heard the click of the door opening in the entry way downstairs. She and her mother lived in the tallest building in the city, since her mom preferred the seclusion from others twenty stories up. 

"Rapunzel! I'm homeeeee." She trilled, shucking off her grey over coat, her heels clicking on the hardwood flooring.

Rapunzel dashed downstairs to give her mother a squeeze. Even in her middle age, her mother kept her figure by doing yoga and Pilates down at the country club with her posh friends, Cruella Deville and the Lady Tremaine, and eating right. As a cosmetic surgeon whose passion was keeping people looking young and beautiful, she herself did not look a day over 30. Her red dress crinkled against Rapunzel's body, and her mother quickly shoved her away with a noise of protest. 

"Now, sweetie, you've wrinkled Mummy's dress! And look at you, still in pajamas with dishes on the table and mess all over the kitchen! Clean that up and get dressed, you aren't even wearing shoes for heaven's sake! I suppose you were wasting time obsessing over that band you love so much all morning, instead of doing chores or schoolwork!" 

Rapunzel pulled on the hem of her worn Frost band tee, tugging it down over her painter pj shorts. "But, Mother...I was just-"

"No. I don’t want to hear it, Rapunzel. I was going to get you tickets to their show and fly out on vacation, but now I just don't know if you're responsible enough. Maybe in a few years you'll mature and be ready."   


Rapunzel almost dropped her dish. "But, Mother!" 

"No buts, and I'm taking your electronics. You are too absorbed in the internet." Rapunzel cried out but her mother shooed her upstairs. "Go, now, Rapunzel. You're giving me a headache." 

Rapunzel slunk upstairs in sadness, and locked herself in her room to tell Frost and Anna goodbye. 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue the fic??


End file.
